


AU, everybody look at your pants

by kellifer_fic



Series: assorted tumblr fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, M/M, but this will do in a pinch, stiles needs to use his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: Invite me





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated tumblr prompts being posted for posterity and so I can actually find the darn things.

“What is this?” Derek asks, holding the invitation up shaped like a pair of jeans with a bow for a belt.

“That is your personal party invite,” Stiles says around his mouthful of Cheerios. He’s been at Derek’s place a lot lately and Derek keeps asking him why. Stiles just looks increasingly exasperated whenever he’s asked. He even threw his hands up three days ago and stomped around the room saying over and over again, _seriously, Derek_ and then he’d flopped down on the couch and had gone to sleep.

Derek suspected part of it was all the pixie sticks Stiles had imbibed a half hour before that lead to one hell of a sugar crash.

“To what?”

“Scott told me I was being too subtle,” Stiles says.

Derek thinks maybe it’s because Stiles has been lonely. His dad has been forced to pull a lot of double shifts lately to compensate for the piling bills and the high mortality rate of the Beacon Hills deputies. They’re not getting as many transfer applications as they used to. Beacon Hills has gotten a little bit of a… _reputation_.

Beacon Hills is the Sheriff’s department Bermuda Triangle.

“About what?” Derek asks, turning the construction paper over in his hands. It looks like a second grade craft project, carefully colored and then glittered and Stiles has even used real thread to make the stitching on the sides of the jeans. Derek could just picture Stiles doing it, the little hint of tongue poking out of the side of his mouth like it does when he’s concentrating.

Derek just wants to…

He just wants his loft back to himself. Yes, that’s all he wants, nothing about Stiles’ tongue.

No, nope, no siree bob.

“Did you open the invite?” Stiles asks, finally tugging his attention away from his cereal long enough to squint at Derek.

“It opens?”

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is the great werewolf Derek Hale, scourge of the-”

“Stiles.”

“Just open it, man. C’mon.”

Derek does, tweezing apart the paper with his fingers. In glitter writing on the inside fold is…

_MY PANTS!!_

“Stiles, what…?”

“You’ll need to fill out the RSVP card,” Stiles says.

“Where, I am horrified to have to ask, would that be?”

Stiles smirks, gets up, does an infuriatingly sexy shimmy with his hips and then pulls his shirt up. There’s a card sticking out of the top of his jeans.

“In a month we’re going to have a date, a proper one. There’s going to be pizza and copious amounts of hand-holding and then really hot semi-public frottage followed by mind-blowing sex in my bed. In a _month_.” Derek is only partially gratified to see Stiles' gleeful expression drop at this little pronouncement. He's now looking puzzled, head tilted and despite all the dog jokes he makes about the werewolves, Stiles is the most puppy-like of them all sometimes. 

“Why a month?” he whines.

"I don’t want you to be able to tell _anyone_ that this worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
